yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
70/42
Arapça harfli ayet metni *فَذَرْهُمْ يَخُوضُوا وَيَلْعَبُوا حَتَّىٰ يُلَاقُوا يَوْمَهُمُ الَّذِي يُوعَدُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Feżerhum yeḣûdû ve yel’abû hattâ yulâkû yevmehumu-lleżî yû’adûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * fe zer-hum : artık onları terket * yehûdû : dalsınlar, oyalansınlar * ve yel'abû : ve oynasınlar, eğlensinler * hattâ : oluncaya kadar * yulâkû : karşılaşırlar, mülâki olurlar, kavuşurlar * yevme : gün * hum(u) : onlar * ellezî : ki o * yûadûne : vaadolundular Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Bırak artık onları dalsınlar daldıklarına ve oynasınlar oynadıklarıyla, kendilerine vaadedilen güne kavuşuncaya dek. Ali Bulaç Meali *Şu halde sen, kendilerine vadedilen (azab) günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar onları bırak; dalıp-oynasınlar, oyalansınlar. Ahmet Varol Meali *Artık sen onları bırak, vaadedildikleri günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar dalsın ve oynasınlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Onları bırak; kendilerine söz verilen güne kavuşmalarına kadar dalıp oynasınlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *Sen onları bırak, uyarıldıkları günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar batıl inançlarına dalsınlar ve oynasınlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *Ama sen onları (şimdilik) bırak da, tehdit edildikleri günlerine kavuşuncaya dek dalsınlar, oynayadursunlar. Edip Yüksel Meali *Bırak onları, kendilerine söz verilen gün ile karşı karşıya gelinceye kadar dalsınlar, oynasınlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *O halde bırak onları, kendilerine vaad edilen günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar dalıp oynayadursunlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *O halde bırak onları dalsınlar ve oynıya dursunlar tâ o va'd olundukları güne çatacakları deme kadar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Şimdilik onları bırak, dalsınlar ve oynasınlar,vaad olundukları günlerine kavuşacaklarına değin. Muhammed Esed *O halde, bırak onları, kendilerine vaad edilen Hesap Günü ile karşılaşıncaya kadar boş konuşmalarla oyalansınlar ve kelimelerle oynayıp dursunlar; 19 * dipnot19 :Yani, “yaratılmamış” saydıkları bir dünya ve “kendi kendine oluştuğu”nu farzettikleri bir hayat üzerine felsefe yapsınlar; ayrıca, ölümden sonraki hayat ile Allah'ın varlığı hakkındaki desteksiz kaba “inkarcılık”larını sürdürsünler . Suat Yıldırım *Artık sen onları kendi hallerine bırak da, kendilerine vâd edilen gün gelinceye kadar bâtıla dalsın, oynasınlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Bırak onları kendilerine va'dedilen günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar dalsın, oynasınlar. Şaban Piriş Meali *-Bırak onları, kendilerine söz verilen gün gelinceye kadar dalıp, oynasınlar! Ümit Şimşek Meali *Bırak onları, dalsınlar, eğlensinler, vaad edilen günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *Bırak onları! Dalsınlar, oynasınlar kendileri için belirlenen günlerine ulaşıncaya kadar. Yusuf Ali (English) *So leave them to plunge in vain talk and play about,(5703) until they encounter that Day of theirs which they have been promised!- * *5703 Their talk, their scepticism, is vain, because all spiritual evidence is against it, it is like the foolish play of people who do not think seriously. But the tremendous Day of Judgement and Reality will come, as described in the next two verses. M. Pickthall (English) *So let them chat and play until they meet their Day which they are promised, TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *42- O halde bırak onları, kendilerine vaad edilen günlerine kavuşuncaya kadar dalıp oynayadursunlar. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *O halde, bırak onları, kendilerine vaad edilen Hesap Günü ile karşılaşıncaya kadar boş konuşmalarla oyalansınlar ve kelimelerle oynayıp dursunlar; 19 *'dipnot19' :Yani, “yaratılmamış” saydıkları bir dünya ve “kendi kendine oluştuğu”nu farzettikleri bir hayat üzerine felsefe yapsınlar; ayrıca, ölümden sonraki hayat ile Allah'ın varlığı hakkındaki desteksiz kaba “inkarcılık”larını sürdürsünler . Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *42. Şimdilik onları bırak, dalsınlar ve oynasınlar, va'dolundukları günlerine kavuşacaklarına değin. *42. Ey Yüce Peygamber!. Sen (Şimdi onları bırak) Madem ki haklarındaki hayır diler tebligatını, öğütlerini kabul etmiyorlar, artık onların hâllerine bakıp üzülme, onlar, kendi bâtıl kanaatlarına (dalsınlar,) dünyaları ile, fânî varlıkları ile (oynasınlar,) geçici bir zaman için yaşasınlar, (vâ'd olundukları günlerine kavuşacaklarına değin) öyle gafilce bir hâlde vakit geçilsinler, sonunda kıyamet kopuncaya ne kadar kendi nefislerine sûikastte bulunmuş olduklarını anlayacaklardır, lâyık oldukları cezalara çarpılacaklardır. *"Havz" suya dalmak, bir şeye başlamak demektir.